Sauron
Sauron, '''sindarsky '''Gorthaur Krutý, Nepřítel, Nekromant '''nebo '''Temný pán '''Mordoru '''byl padlý Maia, nejvěrnější služebník Morgotha a tvůrce Jednoho prstenu. Hvězdné věky a První sluneční věkKategorie:Maiari Morgoth Saurona získal patrně krátce po stvoření Ardy. Tehdy s ním odešel a pomáhal Morgothovi v jeho zlých skutcích. Byl Morgothův nejmocnější a nejvěrnější služebník. Mocí se mu mohl rovnat jenom Pán balrogů Gothmog. Měl titul Pán vlkodlaků a byl obdařen mocí změnit se v kteréhokoliv tvora, tedy i ve vlka, čehož nejčastěji využíval. Před příchodem elfů byl pánem Angbandu, Morgothovi západní pevnosti. Když byl Morgoth poražen a vyvlečen z Utumna v řetězech, Valar už se nezabývali menším Angbandem a nechali jeho trosky neprohledané, tak Sauron unikl a obnovoval dílo svého pána. Když se Morgoth vrátil, předal mu plně vyzbrojenou pevnost Angband. Dva roky po Dagor Bragollachu, Bitvě náhlého plamene, čtvrté z Beleriandských velkých bitev, kterou bylo prolomeno obklíčení Angbandu, napadl Sauron s nemalým vojskem ostrov Tol Sirion a věž Minas Tirith. Tol Sirion patřil Finrodovi Felagundovi a správcem Minas Tirith byl jeho bratr Orodreth. Před Sauronem však nezvládl ostrov uhájit a prchl do Finrodova království Nargothrondu. Sauron se usídlil ve věži na Tol Sirionu a ten se od té doby jmenoval Tol-in-Gaurhoth, Ostrov vlkodlaků. Nikdo nemohl projít údolím Sirionu, aniž by byl spatřen Sauronem. Tak se stalo, že byli spatřeni i Beren a Finrod Felagund, kteří se vydali na ztracenou výpravu vzít jeden silmarill z Morgothovy koruny. Tehdy propukla známá bitva mezi Sauronem a Finrodem. Finrodův zpěv byl mocný, ale Sauron ho překonal a uvrhl Berena s Finrodem a jejich deseti průvodci do temných kobek Tol-in-Gaurhothu. Čas od času vlkodlak sežral některého z jejich druhů a tak nakonec zůstal samotný Beren s Felagundem. Pak si přišel vlkodlak pro Berena, protože Sauron pokládal Felagunda za vůdce výpravy (přísaha ležela na obou, ale Beren měl vzít silmarill z koruny). Tu se na vlka vrhnul Felagund a holýma rukama s ním zápasil a zabil jej, sám ale utrpěl vážné zranění a zemřel. V tu dobu přišla před Sauronovy brány Lúthien, dcera doriathského krále Thingola, a Huan, valinorský vlkodav. Sauron poslal svého nejsilnějšího vlkodlaka, Draugluina. Po urputném boji Huan Draugluina smrtelně zranil a ten se s vypětím všech sil doplazil k Sauronovi a pověděl Sauronovi o Huanovi. Sauron se proměnil do podoby nejstrašlivějšího vlkodlaka, co kdy chodil po Ardě, a vydal se zabít Huana. Bojovali tvrdě a dlouho, ale nakonec se Huan Sauronovi zakousl do hrudi a ten neměl sílu dál bojovat. Tu mu dala Lúthien volbu, buď může zemřít a jako duch bloudit navždy Středozemí anebo vydá klíče od Tol-in-Gaurhothu a propustí Berena. Sauron vydal svůj ostrov, proměnil se v upíra a odletěl k Morgothovi. Od té doby byl až do Války Hněvu Sauron u Morgotha a pomáhal mu v jeho nečistých záměrech. Po Válce Hněvu, ve které byl Morgoth poražen, vzal na sebe krásnou podobu a poklonil se Manwëho heroldovi Eonwëmu a žádal o odpuštění. Pravděpodobně opravdu litoval svých činů, ale v Eonwëho moci nebylo odpouštět bytostem vlastního řádu a tak ho vyzval aby s ním odešel do Valinoru, kde bude postaven před soud Valar. Tu se Sauron ulekl vysokého a přísného trestu a uprchl do východních končin Středozemě. Druhý věk Po Válce hněvu byl Beleriand rozerván a potopen, ti elfové, kteří přežili, buď odešli do Eregionu - Cesmínie, země u bran Morie, nebo do Lindonu, země těsně za Modrými horami anebo odjeli na Západ. Sauron se po nějakém čase usídlil v zemi Mordor, přírodní pevnosti obehnané vysokými horami s několika málo průsmyky. Tam, uprostřed rozpálené planiny Gorgoroth, se vypínala Ohnivá hora, asi jediná sopka Středozemě. Severně od Ohnivé hory si Sauron postavil pevnost silnější než Tol-in-Gaurhoth, mocnou věž Barad-dûr, Temnou věž. Tam přemítal. Uplynulo mnoho let a sláva Númenoru, ostrova darovaného lidem mezi Amanem a Středozemí, rostla. To bylo Sauronovi trnem v oku, ale chtěl získat na svou stranu spíše elfy a prozatím neprovokoval Númenor k válce. Vzal na sebe světlou podobu a dal si jméno Annatar, Pán darů. A s novým zlým záměrem odešel k elfím kovářům z Eregionu, kde mu naslouchali. Naučil je umění tvorby Prstenů Moci a s jeho pomocí vyrobili elfové Sedm a Devět, Tři prsteny však zhotovili elfové sami. Potom Annatar odešel, aby v ohních Orodruiny, Ohnivé hory, vytvořil Jeden prsten, který by ovládal všechny ostatní. Když si ho ale nasadil, poznali elfové, že je Sauron oklamal a sundali své prsteny. Sauron se rozzuřil a požadoval prsteny, protože by je bez jeho pomovi nedokázali vyrobit. Když mu je nedali, rozpoutal válku, která pokryla celou Středozem. V té válce byl Eregion zpustošen a Celebrimbor, tvůrce Tří, byl zabit. Sauron získal Devět a Sedm a rozdal je lidím a trpaslíkům. Brány Morie se zavřely a pouze Gil-galad a Elrond v Lindonu odolávali, protože je posiloval ]] Númenor. Tak Sauron vyměnil sílu za lstivost, vzdal se Númenoru a Númenorejci ho odvezli ve svých lodích na Númenor jako zajatce. Tam se nakonec svou lstivostí a proradností dopracoval až na králova rádce. Popudil Númenorejce proti Valar a elfům a apeloval na jejich smrtelnost. Prohlásil, že kdo vkročí do Valinoru, nemůže zemřít (což je nesmysl, Valar neměli moc odebrat lidem jejich Dar smrtelnosti) a tak se král Ar-Pharazôn vydal na bláhovou výpravu proti Valar. Valar pro tuto chvíli složili vládu nad Ardou a prosili Erua o radu. Eru zasáhl do osudu Ardy a potopil královo loďstvo a potopil i Númenor se Sauronem, tak ztratil Sauron svou podobu a už nikdy se nemohl zdát lidem a elfům krásný. Protože byl Maia, tak nezemřel, ale jeho černý duch se vrátil do Mordoru, kde si časem vytvořil novou podobu plnou zášti a nenávisti. Nějakou dobu znovu nabíral sílu a když se cítil dost mocný, zaútočil na Minas Ithil a dobyl ji. Na odpor se mu postavilo Poslední spojenectví lidí a elfů v jehož čele stáli Gil-galad, král elfů z Lindonu, a Elendil se svým lidem, posledními Númenorejci, kteří si říkali věrní, protože neuvěřili Sauronovým lžím a před potopením Númenoru odjeli do Středozemě. Toto Poslední spojenectví se utkalo se Sauronovými hordami na Dagorladu, rozlehlé pláni před branami Mordoru. Protože elfové ještě nepozbyli síly a lid Númenoru byl stále mocný ve svém hněvu, dobyli černou bránu Morannon a dostali se do Mordoru. Tam bojovali přímo na úpatí Hory osudu a vyhrávali, náhle však vyšel samotný Sauron a jen pohled na něj vyvolával v lidech děs a ve skřetech naději. Tehdy zemřel Gil-galad žárem Sauronovy ruky a byl zabit Elendil. Elendilův meč Narsil byl zlomen váhou králova těla a vše se zdálo být ztraceno. Tehdy uchopil Isildur, syn krále Elendila, meč Narsil a ťal po Sauronovi, zasáhl ruku s Prstenem a Sauron jej ztratil spolu se svou podobou. Třetí a čtvrtý věk Po porážce ve válce a ztrátě Prstenu se Sauronův duch uchýlil do východních končin Středozemě, kde znovu nabíral moc. Asi po 1000 letech se odvážil do Dol-Gulduru, své staré pevnosti v Temném hvozdě. Elfové a Istari si ho ale všimli a Gandalf ho z Dol-Gulduru vyhnal. Znovu se vrátil na východ a upevňoval tam svou pozici, díky tomu byli ve Válce o Prsten téměř všechny národy z východu na jeho straně. Nyní také začli znovu sílit nazgûlové, Prstenové přízraky a duchové lidí jimž dal Sauron Devět prstenů. Po 400 letech Ostražitého míru se Sauron vrátil do Dol-Gulduru a uvěznil tam trpasličího krále Thráina II., otce Thorina II. Pavézy, a sebral mu jeden ze Sedmi trpasličích prstenů. Pak ho ale Bílá rada vyhnala a on se vrátil do Mordoru a vybudoval znovu Temnou věž a mocné armády skřetů. Devítka dobyla Minas Ithil a z ní se stala Minas Morgul, místo děsu kde se usídlil Pán nazgûlu. Nyní byl Sauron dost mocný na to, aby se mohl postavit Gondoru, ale nebyl dost mocný na to aby pokryl Středozemi druhým stínem. K tomu potřeboval Prsten a ten se ztratil. Stále po něm pátral v řece Anduině a netušil, že Prsten je už dlouhou dobu v malé zemi hobitů, Kraji. To mu prozradil až Glum na mučidlech a on vyslal všech Devět aby získali Prsten od toho malého národa. Devítka byla ale poražena a on Prsten opět ztratil z dohledu, věděl jen, že ho nese hobit. Velice po něm toužil a upínal k němu celou svou mysl, ale byl ve válce s Gondorem a potřeboval nazgûly k válčení. Proto donutil Sarumana aby se s ním spojil a dobyl Rohan aby odřízl hobitům cestu. Saruman ale nejenže Rohan nedobyl, ale zradil Saurona a snažil se získat Prsten pro sebe. To se mu nepovedlo a Železný pas byl přemožen, díky tomu se Rohirové mohli vydat na pomoc Gondoru a vyhrát bitvu na Pellenorských polích, kde byl zabit Pán nazgûlu. Sauron teď musel myslet na obranu vlastní země, protože Aragorn s Gandalfem a přeživším vojskem Gondoru a Rohanu táhli na Morannon. Temný pán byl ale pořád velmi silný a měl ohromnou početní převahu perfektně vycvičených skřetů, zlobrů a lidí z východu. Bitva se zdála být vyhraná, ale vtom hodil Frodo Pytlík, nositel Prstenu, Jeden do ohně Hory Osudu a Sauron ztratil svou pracně nabytou podobu, jeho armáda se rozprchla a nazgûlové zahynuli v ohni Hory Osudu. Tak započal Čtvrtý věk a Sauronův duch bloudí po Středozemi a už nikdy nemůže nabýt svoji podobu.